


Bed Time Stories

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sam Winchester, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Sam supposes most people would be scared to wake up to a knife, already covered in blood at their throat, but Sam knows it's just Dean, and he knows what Dean wants.He smiles as Dean pulls down his pants, and asks; "Who did you kill this time, baby?"
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Bed Time Stories

**Author's Note:**

> prompt and summary credit to @MiloCaspren on twitter. hope you enjoy!
> 
> if any of you guys read my fic and think "why tf is trufflebrownies writing blood kink again?????' i'm... sorry not sorry... (´･ω･`)
> 
> mbv vibes because jensen as tom hanniger was a precious baby uwu

  


The night in the out-of-nowhere motel was silent. He glared at the empty bed on his side and sighed quietly, maybe Dean went hitting some bars, getting money from pool hustlings, probably having fun with some chicks with big boobs or some buffy guy who would pound him until he walked stupidly back to their room.

Sam clenched his jaw, thinking something else that wouldn't make him so jealous — Maybe Dean just went out for some other fun. It's kinda one of his basis anyway.

Sam didn't recognize when did he drift off before he was startled, the usual smell of iron hit his nose when he felt something on his throat; cold, thin blade glistening under the moonlight, dripping the crimson liquid on his throat. Dean was there, with his hazy green eyes and a smirk on his pretty face.

Sam supposed most people would be scared to wake up to a knife, already covered in blood at their throat, but Sam knew it's just Dean, and he knew what Dean wanted.

_First, Dean killed._

_After he killed, he got horny._

The urge to kill was always there in Dean's blood — Like an itch under his skin that had to be scratched every once in a while – besides cutting some monsters' head off. His brother needed the scream, the sound of someone begging for their lives; the sound that monsters couldn't give Dean enough to make him _satisfied_.

Dean just got too lucky that the feds thought he was dead after the shapeshifter incident in Louisiana. So Dean Winchester was out, any murder after that wouldn't— _couldn't_ be him.

But Dean had killed so long before that — maybe since Sam was a little boy, and he wouldn't _stop_ , not that Sam wanted him to. He was interested in serial killers since he was a child, but nothing could compare the feeling when he found out his beloved brother was one of them on the day Dean gave him his first blowjob.

It was _fantastic —_ Dean with blood and cum and Sam's name on his tongue.

He smiled as Dean pulls down his pants, and asked; "Who did you kill this time, baby?" 

"Mmm... A truck driver," he slurred as he lowered himself to wrap his lips around Sam's cock before bobbing his head, sucking lazily, letting it got harder and thicker in the warmth of his mouth. Dean lapped his tongue along Sam's length, down to his balls and up to the head. At one point he pulled out, placing his lips on Sam's inner thigh and sucked a hickey. "...And a prostitute."

"Tell me more," Sam gasped, and Dean smiled at him. The dim light of the moon followed him beautifully when he moved, and Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from his brother as if he was Pygmalion and Dean was Galatia, his milky skin was so gorgeous with blood and freckles splattered on in combination.

"Really, Sam, you really get off with this?" Meant to be teasing, Dean lifted his brow as he started to pull his black t-shirt off. Sam's sure that it was dirtied with blood. "You're a total freak."

Knowing the answer, Sam huffed out, still lingering his eyes on Dean. "At least I'm not the one who gets horny after killing people."

Dean grinned, "Yeah, I don't know what worse, Sammy. You really got a problem if the way someone gets slaughtered turns you on— oh – _oh_ , that's _me_ , isn't it?" 

"See? You're getting smart, big brother," Sam hummed as he sat up, roaming his hands on Dean's shivering body in his lap, drawing a loud moan out of his lips when he pinched Dean's nipples before kissed them instead. "We are the Winchesters, Dean. Our lives are normally fucked up. Normal people won't hunt monsters, fighting apocalypse, or fuck their brother. This is a really _small_ problem we've had together."

"Fuck yeah, you got me there. I mean- ah-"

Dean threw his arms around Sam's neck, as hazily as he was to pulled Sam close to his throbbing nubs. Knowing that how sensitive he got there, Sam groaned, teasingly biting his skin as his hands fiddling on Dean's buckle before pulling his jeans down, letting Dean cock sprang free, slapping wetly on his stomach, and already weeping pre-cum.

"Oh," Sam murmured, looking up at his brother's flushed face. "You went killing people in commando, huh?" 

Dean grunted, leaning in to kiss his brother's parted lips to shut him up as they ground their hips together. Sam let Dean in control of their kiss while he traveling his hands down in his jeans to knead Dean's round cheeks, brushing his thumb softly across the crack.

Dean mewled, "Can you fuck your psychopath brother right now, Sammy?"

"Only if you tell me what happened."

Sam grabbed the lube from the nightstand and poured them onto his fingers. The cold, wet substance lubricating Dean's hole by the time Sam pushed his slick thumb into it. He sat still, no sign of movement until Dean would tell him the story.

There were nights that Dean got rushed, begging Sam to fuck him mercilessly, and then there were nights that Dean had fun enough to get high on the scent of blood, they'd fuck unhurriedly and Dean would tell him about his murder. Tonight was the latter and Sam's _glad_. He liked to listen and memorize it, spending his alone time picturing Dean create those acts all over again.

Realizing that he was as crazy as his brother, he crooked the tip of his thumb and Dean keened, body clenching around his digit, begging for more.

"God— Fine, fine, my little creep," Dean rolled his hips down on Sam's big thumb, which was getting deeper and purposely brushing against his prostate but avoid to hit. "Remember that pink motel we drove past by? I sneaked around and oh... they're fighting. I saw them."

"Keep goin'"

"She was blonded. _Naked_. That whore — _fuck Sammy please harder_ — I could see her pussy trembling in anger..." Dean arched his back to Sam's touch as his long, big fingers pushed in and curled against his sweet spot, grinning as he saw Sam's face all painted with lust. His eyes got darker, and Dean licked his lips, trying to visualize the scene through his words for his baby brother. "She had a tiny gun. That bitch wanted to kill the truck driver because he didn't pay her. Little did she know I was there to do the job. I mean, kill, not pay, though."

Sam chuckled as he lifted his head up and nipped at Dean's skin where his neck became his shoulder, sensing the pulse throbbing under and the skin got dark on his mark. Dean whimpered — not that he disliked it, he wanted it more, deeper, harder. Sam knew and didn't rush him when Dean gripped his shoulders and rocked his body back and forth, fucking himself on three fingers. Sam's free hand clawed on his ass. He enjoyed his brother's incoherent moans and whimpers as much as the sex-time story he was telling.

"And... he was getting away. That's when I intervened. The way she screamed when I stabbed that man through the back of his bald head, gushing his left eyeball out... It was precious, Sammy, I got hard that instant," Dean threw his head back, baring his neck for Sam. "I wished you were there to fuck me right there when his blood splashed on my body."

"Fuck, Dean!" Sam growled, clenching his jaw as he moved his hand to squeeze the base of his aching cock. The thought alone could make him cum without doing anything and he did not want that "Just... continue. What did you do with that whore?"

"This was the fun part, but you gotta impaled me with your dick to unlock the story!" Dean grinned.

"Oh god," Sam whined. "Dean, please..."

"Don't you wanna hear it, baby? I'm sure it'll make you cum... Here's the spoiler: I pushed my pants dow- Sammy!" 

Dean shouted when Sam pulled his fingers out and manhandle him to sink onto his cock. Sam bottomed out in one motion, and Dean let out his muffled cries as he clung on Sam like a drowning man on a log. It took minutes to adjust himself on Sam's huge dick and after that Dean could manage to continue the story he was telling.

"I- _fuck_ \- I ran after her into the room, it wasn't so hard when I got skills, you know, some hairpin I stole from you..." He paused, breathing hard. "When I unlocked the door so quietly, she was fucking terrified, and it turned me on even more," He moaned softly when Sam bucked his hips up, fucking him deep and slow. His gigantic hands snatched Dean in place, warning him that Dean had only one thing to do here — _talking_.

"She saw my bulge and she begged me; "I will let you fuck me but please let me go" — she even spread her legs for me, giving me a ticket to access her pussy. Can you imagine how _pathetic_ it was, Sammy?"

"Pretty much," Sam knew it was a rhetorical question, but he still answered because he was picturing it now. He found his voice got mixed by jealousy and anger as he fucked Dean harder, drawing his whimpers out as a music to his ears. "So, what did you do?"

"Like the spoiler said... I pulled my pants down and ah ah ah Sammy please," Dean cried out at the time Sam started to thrust so hard he couldn't form his words, rolling over so now Dean was on his back with Sam pinning him and snapping his hips in and out in a brutal pace. His eyes were dark, pupils blown as he stared, the moonlight shone the reflection of him being opened by Sam's cock in his burning eyes. Dean could feel Sam's possessiveness in his moves, and a smirk crept up on his flushed face.

"Do you still wanna know what happened?"

Sam didn't answer, just growls and grumbles falling of his parted lips as he still fucking Dean hard. The slapping sound of their skins echoed the room with the sounds of Dean's whimpers as he became a whiny mess, squirming underneath his brother yet he was still able to tease. "I-I bet I'm prettier than that whore in your mind, yeah?"

"Yes, you're the prettiest," Sam grunted, biting Dean's lips til in bled and lick it, whispering against their mouth "and you belong to me only, my little _slut_."

That went straight to Dean's cock and he dug his nails into Sam's back muscles, crying _"Sammy I'm gonna cum!"_ as he came. Hard. His cum pulsed everywhere; on his stomach, his chest, some even got to his face and he let Sam lick them up.

"S-Sam, Sammy, don't stop, please."

Dean was like jelly as he clung to Sam, letting his brother used him, pounding him hard until they both moaned loudly when Sam came inside Dean's body. Dean felt something warm on his fingers and – oh, his fingers dug _too_ hard. Sam was bleeding, but he didn't complain, just kissed Dean again and again until they were able to think properly again.

"M' sorry," Dean mumbled. Green eyes looked up at Sam as he dragged the fingers with Sam's blood into his mouth, sucking them so sensually and Sam was thinking if he was younger, he would be ready to go again from that sight, noticing Dean wouldn't let anyone else's blood went in his system but Sam's.

"It's fine, not the first time." 

Dean chuckled tiredly when Sam pulled out of him. "Ya know... I didn't fuck her; the whore."

"What?" Sam lifted his head, a confused frown shown on it. "But-"

"I pulled my pants down, yes, it was too uncomfortable when I got hard and the zipper was biting my flesh. She seemed relieved, so I approached her," Dean paused, humming as he trailed his fingers along Sam's naked torso "and then I stabbed her here."

He tapped on Sam's lower stomach in a steady rhythm. "Again, and again, and again. There were lots of blood pumping out," he whispered and felt Sam shiver under his touch, but definitely not from fear. "I enjoyed her scream so far, but she got too loud so I slit her throat when I came..."

As he was saying, he moved his face to suck the soft skin on Sam's throat. Sam whined softly, pulling Dean close in his arms again and kissed him. His cock twitched in interest as he imagined everything, but they both were too exhausted. They could go again in the morning and it would be the great start of the day with your maniac brother.

"Why didn't you say that from the first place?"

"Because you were angry and so possessive over _me_ , Sammy," Dean smirked "and possessive Sam is my gay thing. Basically, _you_ are my gay thing. It really turned me on... oh, and you didn't answer when I asked if you wanna know what happened or not."

"I got carried away," Sam admitted but he's smiling. "Is that the end?"

Dean's eyes were closed, but he smiled back as he snuggled up in Sam's warmth. "Yep, when she's dead I left her and came back to you. Then we fuck and we slept happily ever after. _The End_. Time for bed baby brother. Nighty night."

Sam kissed his brother again, softly, before closed his eyes. "Good night, De."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome ♡


End file.
